<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Lace by J_Hwang, jangsol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625693">Red Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang'>J_Hwang</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol'>jangsol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, There is no smut, i promise it's crack, i promise it's funny good, it's crack, mature because strip club, stripper!Sua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When your best friends bet against you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A casual conversation with hwang_eunbin turned into me suddenly telling her: Imagine, a strip club goer Yubin with a straight face and stripper Sua... Yubin is a hard one to tease, but Sua isn't one who easily gives up...</p><p>She wrote the opening, my brain started firing off, and now, it has morphed into a one shot.</p><p>Imagine being her, and you're at work, and I send you snippets of this throughout your work time...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Does anything even excite Yubin?"</p><p>"I bet Yubin won't even blink with a stripper in front of her."</p><p>"Bet!"</p><p>"Alright. We're going to the strip club for her birthday."</p><p>***</p><p>"What are you guys doing?"</p><p>"Shh Yubin, it's a surprise!" Yoohyeon said. She grabbed her best friend by her shoulders to twirl her around and push her into the establishment in front of them. </p><p>Yubin turned back to see Siyeon and Gahyeon tagging along. She pointed to the youngest.</p><p>"Is she even allowed in here?"</p><p>"Hey!" Gahyeon protested. "I'm eighteen! I have the right to be here!"</p><p>"Exactly <em> what </em> are we doing here?"</p><p>The elder Lee sister grabbed Yubin by her neck, effectively dragging her through the threshold.</p><p>"We're here for some fun," Siyeon said sultrily as she licked the edge of her lips.</p><p>“How is this a birthday surprise?” Yubin side-eyed her.</p><p>Siyeon winked. "You're going to have the time of your life."</p><p>"You know, I heard that they have a very famous stripper here. People come here just to see her show." Yoohyeon said it as if she was reading it out of some tourist hotspot brochure.</p><p>Yubin looked at her best friend in disbelief. Siyeon handled the hostess, asking Gahyeon to take out her ID. Yoohyeon shrugged at her. <em> It was what the reviews said. </em></p><p>The club was reasonably filled for a weekday crowd. There was the center stage positioned against the back wall where the main event was going to happen that night. Circling the stage was one long connected bar. The rest of the circular tables were arranged around it, filling up the rest of the club.</p><p>"Hurry up you hags, the stripper is going to start her show soon." Gahyeon ran ahead of them to claim a seat on one of the stools at the bar-stage as people started to pile in. Siyeon sat next to Gahyeon, leaving the seat right next to the stage stairs open for Yubin, while Yoohyeon sat on the other side. The tall girl caught her eye. Siyeon winked.</p><p><em> I got it all planned out </em>.</p><p>A waitress came up to them, topless, dressed only in a lacy underwear and high-heeled boots. She started with Yubin, immediately winking when the birthday girl turned to look at her.</p><p>“Hey there cutie. Like something to drink?”</p><p>“No thank you,” Yubin said with a straight face.</p><p>“All right cutie. Let me know when you’re up for it.”</p><p>“I’ll get some white wine,” Siyeon said.</p><p>“I’ll have a se—”</p><p>Siyeon covered her sister’s mouth and smiled at the waitress, ignoring the glare Gahyeon was sending her way, “Soda. She’ll get soda.”</p><p>“You got it love.” The waitress winked again. “And what can I get you here, sweetie?” She asked, turning to Yoohyeon. </p><p>The tall girl froze, looking up at the waitress, then down, and up again. Siyeon was just about to facepalm herself. “Yoohyeon? What are you drinking?”</p><p>“Oh, ahh, haha, um…soda, yeah, soda…”</p><p>The waitress clucked her tongue as she winked this time. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>The moment the stripper walked away Yoohyeon took a deep breath. “Holy shit do you see the size of those…of those…” She made a clawing shape with her fingers.</p><p>Gahyeon looked at her like she was stupid. “Boobs?”</p><p>“<em> Yeah! </em>”</p><p>Siyeon shook her head. She knew it was a bad idea to bring Yoohyeon along. She peeked at Yubin next to her, calm, collected, sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed as she stared up the stage. She chuckled to herself. Yubin will not be this calm by the end of the night.</p><p>The lights in the club dimmed, strobe lights shone on the stage, and a booming voice over the loudspeakers announced the start of the show.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, let me hear you screaaaammm!!! Red Lace Sua!”</p><p>The crowd whooped and whistled. All the lights pointed to the curtains at the back of the stage. It whipped open, revealing the stripper. She smirked, stepping onto the stage, one red heel in front of the other. She stared down her nose at the audience, chin held high, patting the baton menacingly against her palm. She stopped at the edge of the stage, her smirk growing wider.</p><p>"I heard there was some commotion here from down the street," she declared. She paced across to the other side. She knelt down on the stage, leaning towards a group of guys, almost on all four. "Some people have been very, <em> very, naughty </em>."</p><p>Red Lace Sua ripped open her police shirt. The music dropped, the club went wild. Siyeon whooped along with everyone else, Gahyeon and Yoohyeon were losing their minds, and Yubin next to her was still staring with her arms crossed. The stripper half-sprinted towards the pole, latching onto it with ease, wrapping one knee around the metal as she spun herself. She climbed higher only to flip herself upside down as she continued spinning. She was graceful, elegant, <em> breathtaking </em>. </p><p>She got down, going across to the opposite side of the stage. She sultrily got down onto her knees, spreading them out, bouncing on them. She raked her fingers through her hair, throwing her head back, her fingers now ghosting down her jaw, down to her neck, to the valley of her chest…the man in front of her looked like he was about to faint. She ended with her thumb hooking the edge of her panties. She stopped, smirked, and wagged her finger playfully. </p><p>Stage hands brought out a chair. Sua sat on it with her leg spread out. She looked around at the audience smugly for her next target. She made eye contact with a certain quiet girl at the edge of the stage and she made her way over.</p><p>Inwardly, Yubin panicked. She shouldn’t have looked up. <em> Fuck fuck fuck fuck </em>. </p><p>Sua had climbed down the stairs by now. She sidled up to Yubin, slowly rubbing her hand along her shoulders. She turned the stool around so Yubin was facing her. She leaned in, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Looks like someone is <em> very naughty </em> tonight…” she breathed in Yubin’s ear. The birthday girl shivered. She was glad she was facing away from her friends. Her clenched fists across her chest felt clammy. <em> Fuck </em>. Siyeon set her up. </p><p>The hands now grabbed onto the collar of her jacket. Sua tugged, Siyeon pushed. Yubin stumbled forward. She turned around to glare at Siyeon. The older girl gave her a thumbs up and winked. </p><p>It was at this moment Yubin found out, she was fucked over. </p><p>The crowd was going crazy, thumping tables, throwing money onto the stage. Sua roughly shoved Yubin down onto the chair. Sua cheekily looked around at the audience. She turned around and bent over, wiggling her butt in Yubin’s face as she motioned with her hands for the crowd to make more noise. She lowered herself down slowly, not quite sitting on Yubin, not quite standing up, enough to brush as she circled her butt, shaking it from left to right.</p><p>Sua suddenly stood straight, whipping her hair as she turned around. The smell was alluring. Yubin started to feel heady, she didn’t know what from, the bright strobe lights, or the heat that was steadily pooling between her legs. The stripper hooked a knee over her shoulder, bending backwards as she hooked her other knee over the other shoulder, trapping Yubin's head between her thighs. Sua began to arch herself up and down. Yubin gripped the edges of the seat tightly. Sua brought her legs down, then stood up to stalk around the chair. She ran her hands across Yubin’s chest, groping her boob firmly in a palm.</p><p>Down below, Gahyeon was pointing at the stage yelling. “DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT? YUBIN UNNIE IS RED. SHE IS RED. <em> OH MY GOD SHE IS REDDDD!!!!! </em>”</p><p>Siyeon wheezed. Yoohyeon scrunched her nose and opened her mouth with amusement. “YYYYYAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”</p><p>Then Sua threw a leg over Yubin and sat down on her lap. She grabbed Yubin’s clammy hands and placed them on her hips. She began grinding. Yubin suddenly found it difficult to breathe. </p><p>"Yeah baby, you like that?" The husky voice whispered in her ear. Despite the noise, Yubin heard it loud and clear like the sun of day. She moaned. Sua chuckled and grinned smugly at her, not once slowly down her movement. Just when she thought she was about to burst, Sua got off her lap. Yubin took a deep breath. Her eyes were glazed over as Sua grabbed her by her jacket again, stumbling after the stripper off the stage to a private room.</p><p>She didn't think to turn around to look at her friends. But if she had, she would've seen them bent over, howling with laughter and tears in their eyes. </p><p>***</p><p>Siyeon and the others waited by the entrance for her. When Yubin finally came out, Gahyeon's jaw dropped. The birthday girl gripped her jacket tightly in one hand, shirt untucked, hair disheveled, lips swollen. Gahyeon was about to open her mouth, but Yubin cut her off. </p><p>"Shut up kid."</p><p>***</p><p>"Hey, did Yubin mention to you what friend she's bringing over for game night?" Siyeon asked Yoohyeon.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Huh. This is unusual."</p><p>"Very," Gahyeon concurred, lips pouting in suspicion.</p><p>The lock to the Lee sisters' apartment beeped. "Guys I'm here."</p><p>Gahyeon immediately got up from her seat. "Yubin un— OH MY GOD."</p><p>The youngest stood in the hallway with wide eyes, one hand over her mouth, the other pointing towards the entrance. </p><p>Siyeon quickly stood up, afraid of what Gahyeon saw.</p><p>"Gahyeon, wha— OH MY GOD!"</p><p>"Isn't that—" Gahyeon started.</p><p>"You <em> didn't —</em>" Yoohyeon gaped.</p><p>"Guys, meet Kim Bora. Or, as you know her, Red Lace Sua."</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>"Language!"</p><p>***</p><p>Game night was finally over when Siyeon convinced Gahyeon that enough questions were enough and Yubin grabbed Bora's hand to leave the apartment while Yoohyeon stayed to help clean up. </p><p>Bora reached behind to squeeze Yubin’s butt, pulling their hips together as she pushed her girlfriend against the wall in the hallway to kiss her.</p><p>"I've been wanting to do that all night," Bora whispered.</p><p>"It's late."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"You should come to my house. It's just upstairs."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"We're not sleeping tonight."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe I just wrote this.</p><p>This was also possible because my dear Sone friend told me the story of how she got her cousin to get up onto the stage at a strip club one time for their graduation trip, and how the stripper teased her cousin in front of the whole club. Thank you, Sone friend &lt;3</p><p>Well? Did you guys enjoy it? &gt;:] </p><p>I purposely didn't drag out the strip teasing too much because God *frustrated noises* I couldn't bring myself to write it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>